


Peter is Doomed(Or Not)

by Ark82007



Series: Peter parker field trip #1 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark82007/pseuds/Ark82007
Summary: The classic Peter Parker field trip to stark Indutries but The avengers don't know peter is spider man
Series: Peter parker field trip #1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069472
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	1. Where Peter finds out he's doomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Catharina2003 for beta-ing this chapter.

Peter Parker was sure of one thing:He was doomed.

You might be wondering what Peter meant by this so we have to go back 7 hours.

Avenger’s tower:6:30

Peter had moved in with the Avengers for the rest of the year when Aunt May took her dream 

trip to Italy. He and Tony had grown close in the weeks after he had stopped the Vulture and he 

had eventually begun to view Tony as a father figure. He had then met the Avengers they had all loved him yada 

yada yada. 

So, when Peter woke up on the dreaded day of the week, (Monday) everyone was acting weird. 

The Avengers, (Sam, Clint, and pretty much all the pranksters - Shuri was there too) kept 

staring at him. He could tell because of his spidey sense. Then, when he left the room, they were laughing! It made no sense. He hadn’t even pranked 

anyone yet as Pepper had made the rule of no pranking before 11:00 AM. After eating breakfast he went down to the workshop and asked Mr. Stark Dad 

why the Avengers were acting weird.

“Hey Dad?” He asked when he entered the workshop. “Hey Kid. Home from school yet? I’m thinking that we can work on your web shooters during the 

weekend!” Dad said without looking up from Mark whatever. 

“Dad it mon- you know what never mind, FRIDAY how long has Mr. Stark been in the workshop?” Peter asked, smirking as Dad looked up. 

“Don’t answer that FRIDAY!” 

“BOSS has currently been in the workshop for 3 day and 45 minute BOSS had had 40 cups of coffee per day and has had a total of 120 cups of coffee 

during this time, he has had half of a waffle over the course of three days also, I recommend boss eats something then sleeps.” FRIDAY finished. Peter 

could tell that she would have smirked if AI’s could smirk. 

“ I’m shutting you down.” Tony muttered as Peter dragged him to the elevator. “FRIDAY can you please ask Mr. Rodgers to meet us at the elevator 

since they don’t know I’m Spider-Man?” He asked. 

“Of course Peter.” FRIDAY said. I have informed Captain Rogers Mr. America and Metal Arms Are Cool to meet you by the elevator.” 

The elevator opened and Peter quickly acted like he was struggling to pull Mr. Stark out of the elevator, “Mr. Rodgers, Mr. Bucky Can you help me 

drag Mr. Stark to the guest room. He hasn’t slept in 3 days, so I decided to drag him out of the workshop.” Peter said, pretending to be out of breath. 

“Of course Peter.” Captain America said as he dragged Tony to the guest room threw him on the bed and left the room. 

“Come on Peter don’t you need to get to school!” Mr. Rodgers said calmly.

“Oh right Mr. America sir, Right away.” Peter said walking backwards as he turned and ran for the door hoping Happy was still there. 

Good news, Happy was there! Bad news, he was Happy. “You’re late kid.” Happy said gruffly as Peter ran toward the car and jumped in. 

“Oh, yeah sorry Happy I had to eat breakfast but all the Avengers were being weird do you know anything about that? - You know what nevermind - So 

then I went to ask Dad what was up with the Avengers, you know cause it was weir-” Peter stopped as Happy wasn’t listening, so he just listened to 

music and sighed.

At School

The first classes of the day went by quickly cause Ned wasn’t in any of his classes, so he didn’t see him until he went to his locker before lunch. 

“Peter guess what! I had Mr. Harrington this morning, and he told me that during the decathlon meeting this afternoon - He had an announcement to 

make, so naturally I was worried but Mr. Harrington told me that it was a good surprise!” Ned managed to blurt out. 

Peter was shocked “No way what do you think it is!” 

“I Don't know, do you know if” Ned turned his voice into a whisper “The Avengers know?” “Maybe, Ned, they were acting strange this morning but, they 

could just be planning a prank against me.” Peter said.

By this time they had gotten their lunch and were sitting down at the table with MJ,who nodded at them and went back to her book. 

“No way dude! You have prank wars with the Avengers?” Ned's voice had risen by the end causing Peter to sigh, knowing what was coming next.

“Oh come on Dead, you can’t possibly believe that Penis actually knows Tony Stark, let alone the Avengers, I can’t wait until your lies are exposed 

Penis.” Flash taunted from the next table over. Peter just sighed and went back to his large pizza. 

After school at decathlon meeting

“Ok, everyone I trust Mr. Leeds told you what was going on during today's meeting. 

“Yeah Mr. Harrington, Ned told us that you had something you wanted to tell us some sort of announcement.” Abe said answering Mr. Harrington. 

Mr. Harrington smiled and uncovered the white board and handed everyone a piece of paper. Looking up at the board written in bold were 4 words that 

caused Peter to sigh and bang his head on the desk.

FIELD TRIP TO:

STARK INDUSTRIES

It took the rest of the class a couple seconds to process what was written on the board before the classroom exploded. Peter's ears screamed and 

his spidey sense started buzzing. That explains why the avengers had been acting weird the stupid field trip. What if he’d fake being sick, no Flash would 

just say he’s a coward. What about coming on the field trip but forgetting the permission slip, no Flash would humiliate him still. So far the best option is 

go and deal with the Avengers. Wait Tony doesn’t know, Peter just needs to keep it from him. мама паук already knows, so Peter just needs to make 

sure that Flash doesn’t get murdered by her during the trip. But wait, Flash won't listen to him so as you can see; Peter was doomed - Very, very, 

doomed.


	2. Peter learns he messed up(big time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello there Spider-Man”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! second chapter I work on this at school so updates will definitely be random

“Peter -Peter!” Peter snapped out of panic mode to see Ned waving his hand in front of his face. “I’m sorry Ned what were you 

saying?” Peter asked, knowing that he looked physically exhausted. 

“Oh Dead, don’t worry Penis is worried because he’s about to get exposed.” Flash said laughing while walking away. 

“Don’t listen to him Peter.” Ned said as they walked away from Mr. Harrington's room. 

“You are seeing the avengers after school right?” Ned asked, excited for his friend. “Yes Ned I am seeing the avengers today, but 

they might not be there. You know how busy they are. they rarely come down to the intern floors where I help people.” Peter said 

with a sigh. 

Ned ignored Peter's sigh and smiled “That awesome Peter! I have to go, my Mom’s here, she will kill me if I don't go now, bye!” Ned   
said as he ran toward a car. 

Peter sighed and looked around for Happy he wasn't here yet. Finally he saw Tony's classic car pull up to the school, but Happy 

wasn’t driving. No, in the front seat of the car was Captain America himself. Now, Peter was close with Mr. Rogers, but Captain America 

picking him up at school is just... Wow(Peter also didn’t know that Mr. Rogers could drive, so that was probably why he was shocked)

Peter was still shocked when he got into the car and didn’t ramble-at first. “Hi Mr. Rogers, why are you picking me up? Where’s 

Happy? Wait, I don’t mean that I don’t like you picking me up, it’s great, but why you? Cuz, you’re kinda recognizable, and I don’t want 

the kids at school to think I hang out with the Avengers. - Not that you guys aren’t cool! But it’s a little embarrassing. - I’m just gonna 

stop talking now.” Peter finished, blushing because he had just rambled in front of Mr. Rogers!

“Ok, Peter, first of all, call me Steve.”

“Never, Mr. America Captain Rogers Sir, I respect my elders.”

“Second of all, Happy had something to do, Tony wanted him to drive him to some place. Something about ‘It’s time for a little 

payback.’ ”

It seems that Peter's Dad was planning on getting back at Peter for dragging him out of the lab by sending Captain America 

to pick him up from school. Of course because Mr. Rogers was late no other kids were there, so no Peters were embarrassed in the 

act of Captain America picking Peter up from school. Also why does his Dad not understand how risky that was? He knows how bad 

Peter is at keeping his secret identity well….a secret so why would he send Captain America to pick up Peter when he knows Peter 

rambles when he fangirls or fanboys whatever stays on topic peter!

When he got to the tower he headed straight to Dad’s lab to totally not yell at him. 

“Mr. Stark, you really need to grow up! Just because I dragged you out of the lab doesn’t mean you get to give me a heart attack by 

sending Captain America to pick me up!” Peter said as he entered Mr. Stark's lab. 

Dad looked up from his new Iron Man suit and gave Peter his classic ‘I’m Pretending I don’t Know What you're talking About 

Grin’. “I’m sorry Peter but I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. I just wanted you and Capsicle to have a nice bonding 

time instead of Happy just ignoring you.” “Okay Mr. Stark but I will get you back for this.” Peter said, leaving the lab and heading to 

his room to finish his homework. 

As soon as Peter entered his room he walked up on the ceiling and created his web hammock, he then laid in it and finally 

relaxed. When he got the spider bite he learned he could climb up walls and walk on the ceiling without all of the blood rushing to his 

head. After he finished his homework he smiled and headed down to the intern labs he waved hello to Shuri in her lab(she was staying 

there well the Prank War was in session he and мама паук were at the same time they were winning. 

Natasha Romanoff smiled, it was time for dinner and She went to get Peter. She was the only person who came and got Peter 

when Prank War was in session. When She entered the room she smirked. It seemed that her suspicions were confirmed there in the 

middle of the room hanging from the ceiling was a web hammock her honorary nephew was Spider-Man. 

Peter Parker was helping one of the interns and his best friend Addilyn who was also in highschool with coding a mini-robot of 

Captain America they were planning on sending it to him for a birthday present because he can’t train with anyone except Bucky and 

quoting Addilyn “Mr. America Captain Rogers just needs someone he isn’t afraid to hurt.” Peter tried to tell her that “Mr. Rodgers is fine, 

he doesn’t need anything.” “Well he didn’t answer when I asked him so here we are.” Addilyn was Harley Keener’s sister. She was 

technically in college even though she was 17. 

Suddenly Peter felt his Spider sense start to become an annoying buzzing that slowly picked up in the back of his head. 

“Somethings wrong.” He whispered to Addilyn. “My special sense is currently active.” She snorted “Ok Peter is it Something About To 

Explode Sense of Impending Doom About To Happen Sense?” “It's none of those I already found out about my field trip here so it has to 

be something else.” He said and then he paled that he shouldn’t have told her about his field trip. She was going to embarrass him or she 

would find out about Flash bullying him and take matters into her own hands. 

Addilyn looked at him for a minute in shock then burst out laughing. “Y- you ha-ve a-field trip-trip h-here.” She said in between 

laughs. Then she looked up and saw Peter's face. She stopped laughing and asked him, what was wrong? “It’s just all the avengers know 

which means there going to embarrass me and Aunt Nat can hold most of them off but Mr. Stark will probably still come down and do 

some whole presentation. 

Mама паук probably will find out about Flash and how he-” Peter stopped abruptly Addilyn even though she joked with him and 

occasionally laughed at his misery was originally quiet and observant toward people she was also extremely loyal. “Flash!” Addilyn said. “He’s 

not the one whose been bullying you has he?” She asked calmly. Peter looked down and didn’t say anything causing Addilyn to sigh. “Peter I 

don’t think you're any less a Spider-Man you need to get that across your thick skull. Has he ever hit you?” She asked calmly, which was 

bad a scary Addilyn was a Addilyn to avoid. “What no Addilyn he’s never gotten physical he just teases me and tells me frequently I don’t 

have an internship.” He saw her face pale and then Addilyn got very very angry. “But please don’t do anything I can take, I just don’t want 

him to bully anyone else..” He knew she said her Addilyn had a soft spot and way too much empathy for a normal person. 

He left Addilyn alone after that and headed up to his room when he came in he saw his web hammock was still there and in it was 

Natasha Romanoff. 

“Hello there Spider-Man”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no She found out also I really love Addilyn a lot and Natasha Romanoff so the next chapter will probably be avengers dinner I like to write 1034 words per chapter or more


	3. We are just going to pretend everything is fine(its not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ok, so we sneak the dye in the room and then cover the sink with……….then pour on the……...causing…….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I just realized that Peter hasn't gone on a patrol in this story yet. But it didn't really fit in with what I had in mind for the chapter

Peters only thought was oh crap. She knows. oh god Peter why did you have to go downstairs and forget about the web-net thing oh whatever. He was too busy to think of what to call it, and he’s getting stressed which means that now he is panicking and when he panics he rambles out loud and in 

his head like right now oh god Peter stop! 

Now, Natasha Romanoff was many things, to the public she's known as the black widow, a deadly assassin and Avenger. Someone who saved the 

world, but she was also Natalia Romanov, a person with a motherly instinct that she only shows to those closest to her like the Avengers and Peter, also 

occasionally Addilyn, but mainly Peter. She walked toward Peter and smiled “Don’t worry Peter, no one else knows that you’re Spider-Man and I won’t tell 

anyone unless you want me to.” Peter visibly calmed down at that. 

“So why are you in my room in the first place?” 

“It’s time for dinner.” She started and opened the door to his room. Peter walked out and followed her to the living room. It was movie night, where they 

all would eat pizza and watch a movie. 

“There they are.” Clint called out. 

“The slow pokes” Sam added. 

“We were worried that both of you were bonding without us.” Tony finished, moving to the side Peter squeezed in and asked them what they were watching. 

“Oh we were going to watch Star Wars Prequels…...just to torture you.” Tony added after hearing Peters groan. 

“But then we decided that we didn’t want to hear you groan and complain about certain parts of the prequels, so we just decided on the originals.” 

Clint yelled over Tony’s response. Peter smiled as he sat on the sofa, Natasha had promised not to say anything; his secret was still safe from most of the Avengers. All was right with the world.

Peter woke up on Tuesday and headed straight to the lab. His Dad didn’t know that Aunt Nat knew, so he quickly ran into the lab and waited a few 

seconds for FRIDAY to mute the music. “So Dad, we have a problem. Well not necessarily a problem - at least I don’t think it is.” Peter rambled out.

“Calm down Pete take a breath and tell me what's wrong?” Tony asked. 

“Well Aunt Nat kinda knows I’m Spider-Man.” Peter blurted out. His Dad looked up blinked clearly processing this then asked 

“You ok with that, Kid? Because I figured she would find out sooner than the others.” 

“Yeah Dad I’m fine with that, I trust her.” Peter said as he walked away.

The Avengers’ living room was busy as normal, Clint and Sam played Mario Kart or Animal Crossing, while Steve and Bucky watched, still confused about 

modern technology. This morning, Peter and Natasha were in the living room too. “Ok, so we sneak the dye in the room and then cover the sink 

with……….then pour on the……...causing…….” Nat muttered causing Clint and Sam to hear her. 

“Oh great thanks Aunt Nat!” Peter said getting up. 

After Natasha and Peter left Steve, Bucky, Clint, and Sam all paled, everyone knew that Natasha and Peter were a vicious pairing in the Prank Wars and 

if they were mad at someone, everyone was screwed. 

He met Ned at his locker. “Ned I couldn’t text you last night because I had to go patrolling as Spider-Man in the new suit Dad made me, so Karen hasn’t 

connected to my phone from that suit yet, but the Black widow knows I’m Spider-Man.” 

Ned looked shocked then began in a shocked panicked whisper. “The Black Widow knows your Spider-Man?! Like the actual Black Widow? Is she training 

you now? Are you guys calling yourself The Arachnid Squad now? Cause that would be so cool! Because no one else in the avengers is named after a 

spider. But wait - she knows does Mr. Stark know she knows because I think you should tell him.” 

“Ned! Ned, first no she is not training me, she just knows that I’m spider-man, nothing more, second we don’t have a name because me and her are just 

going to leave it alone everything will be the same except she knows I’m spider-man. Yes I told Mr. Stark, and he’s cool with it.” Peter finished sighing as 

his headache got worse.

The after-school decathlon was better than Peter expected; sure Flash kept saying things like “Penis you ready for your lies to be exposed!” or “Parker 

when this team finds out you lied I’ll get your spot, and they already love me.” MJ eventually got annoyed with Flash for interrupting her 

continuously….over and over again… ...and again. 

“Flash we got that you bully Peter to feel better about yourself because your parents never have time for you but please stop taking out your insecurities 

on Peter during our decathlon meeting or all the time.” MJ said calmly, her tone not changing the entire time. 

“Ok, Abe next question.” Flash just sat in his seat speechless for the rest of the meeting. 

Avenger Tower

“Hey Peter what's up?” Uncle Clint asked. 

“Hey Uncle Clint where's Dad?” 

“Oh Tony’s taking a shower!” Clint said, turning back to his Mario Kart game determined to beat Rhodey. 

Clint didn’t notice Natasha and Peter sharing a look. 

1 hour later

The Avengers were all finishing dinner made by Bucky when they heard a noise. 

“Peter!! Fuck!!” 

“What was that?” Bucky asked, confused. “You’ll see Mr. Bucky.” Peter answered, smirking. Clint and Bucky remembered what they heard earlier. 

Tony walked out into the kitchen at least they thought it was Tony. Tony had bright pink hair and was covered in glitter silver glitter. 

“Hey Mr. Stark what happened?” 

“You know what happened Peter you did this! And don’t deny that you left a little message by covering my mirror in glue spelling, This is revenge.”

“Oh right I completely forgot we left a note Aunt Nat.” Peter said laughing. 

Tony left grumbling something about how Pepper was going to kill him for missing the meeting tomorrow and for getting glitter all on their sheets.

“That was gold Peter.” Clint said hi fiving Peter as they got up from the table. 

“Thank Uncle Clint,'' Peter said sitting down on the sofa in the living room to continue Star Wars: A New Hope.

Peter smiled as he rested his head on Natasha. Even though Aunt May was on a two year trip to Italy he had still managed to find a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Still not sure I like how this chapter turned out but oh well, its also a little short but I wanted to end it there
> 
> next chapter is school and patrol and/or anything else I add in


	4. We are finally here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter froze; he knew that voice sounded familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I spent forever going this chapter because I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen next, any way enjoy.

They next day passed in a blur until finally it was Thursday night. Peter still had a habit of not telling anyone when he got injured so he was currently trying to dig a bullet out of his shoulder with a pair of tweezers. Trying to not make too much noise, his Aunt Nat never slept well and neither did Mr. Stark. 

“Peter I advise getting medical help from Mr, Stark or Dr. Cho who are both up and know how to treat a bullet in the shoulder injury.” FRIDAY added quietly. 

“I’m fine FRIDAY you worry too much I don’t need anyone's help I’m not weak!” Peter said his voice rising toward the end of his sentence.

“Of course you're not weak Peter, but I doubt Boss or The Doctor Who Can Tolerate Us will care if you ask them to treat your shoulder. Boss will get mad if the wound is wrongly healed or if the bullets still in and you don’t tell him.” FRIDAY added calmly.

“FRIDAY it's fine!” Peter said, annoyed. 

It wasn’t fine. The next morning Peter woke up feeling like crap and wishing he had gone to a professional but it was too late for that now his Dad would be mad at him for not coming to him first. But oh shit he has the field trip today he was so busy worrying about his shoulder that he forgot to tell Mr. Stark not to worry, he had a field trip today. 

“Hey Aunt Nat I have a favor to ask of you.” Peter mumbled into the phone. “So I have a field trip to stark industries today and I forgot to tell Dad because I don’t want to tell him b’cause I know he’ll embarrass me so I need you to hack FRIDAY and get her to not alert Mr. Stark when I’m in the building. I know you can do that cause you can do almost everything, and I think you know how to code and stuff if your don’t that's fine I can ju…..” “Peter!” Natasha exclaimed. “It’s fine, your fine. Consider Friday hacked. But if you are in critical condition she will over ride my protocols and tell Tony where you are how long you were and the building and whats wrong.” Nattasha finished. “Ok thanks Aunt Nat!” Peter said trying to sound upbeat over the phone.

As soon as he hung up Peter walked out of his room wincing as he moved his shoulder. “Hey Peter everything ok?”   
“Ahh!” Peter yelped turning around to see that Bruce was standing there a concerned expression on his face. .  
Peter put on a fake smile and turned around  
“ Hi! Bruce I didn’t expect to see you here!” Peter said. “ I didn’t even know you were here.” He mumbled toward the end. 

Bruce just sighed forgetting what he asked in the first place and just tossed Peter and apple. 

Peter caught the apple with his left hand, the hand that connects to his one injured shoulder. 

After some impromptu swearing in his head Peter switched the apple to his right hand and bit into it.

“Sorry Uncle Bruce but I gotta go Happy’s waiting.”  
Peter called over his shoulder and headed down to the lobby. Happy wasn’t really ready Peter just wanted to get out of that awkward situation before Bruce became suspicious. Little did Peter know Bruce was already suspicious. 

Bruce was worried Peter walked in the kitchen wincing and holding his shoulder weird then he tossed the apple to Peter and he weirdly switched hands, plus the entire time Peter was with home he seemed anxious to get away. 

“FRIDAY is Peter injured in any way.”

“No Science Bro Itsy Bitsy Spider isn’t injured in any way.”  
“Oh great! Thanks Friday!” 

Peter sighed leaning against the elevator doors he knew that he wasn’t out of the clear yet he was going to school just to come back but it was fine everything was fine, Time to listen to music and forget about his problems.

At School

“Peter Peter Peter!!” Peter jumped up and looked around and spotted Ned waving infront of his face. “Are you ok you looked worried!” Ned said.  
“Oh Penis is fine Dead! He’s just worried because he’s been lying to us for years and knows that he could get sued, which he obviously can’t afford with his crappy little apartment.” Flash ended his little speech with an ugly sneer. Sadly Flash had forgotten about Michelle. 

“Just shut up Flash some of us actually want to learn on this trip and we can’t black mail the teachers with our parents names like some knock-off Draco Malfoy.” Michelle said calmly, not even looking up at him. Flash was speechless and sat back to his seat. 

“I’ve told you time and time again we don’t accept highschool interns. We already have one and that's enough for us!”   
Flash happened to stop joking with his cronies to hear Rose, the receptionist, mention something about a highschool intern.   
“Hey! Hey! Receptionist! What did you just say about a high school intern! Cause Peni-I mean Parker over her says he has ones but I’ve called you at least a hundred times and you’ve said the same thing SI doesn’t hire highschoolers.” Flash said, running up to the poor woman.

Rose just sighed like she was used to this and turned back to Flash with her ‘I don’t really want to deal with you but this is my job’ Smile. “Oh you must be midtown correct, yes well we have one Intern whose in highschool, but I’ve never seen him so you need to ask one of our other interns. Anyway your tour guides changed suddenly so she's running late so here are your badges. Now I need to let you know our rules. You are only allowed on your phones if you're given permission and if your on your phone you will be monitored by FRIDAY our resident AI, Say hi FRIDAY!” Rose finished speaking, waiting for something.   
“Hello Midtown I hope you enjoy your tour!” An oddly sounding human voice answered, everybody in midtown was shocked, a human sounding AI! 

“Ok so I think that everything, Oh! We here at SI have a serious no bullying policy. If we catch you bullying one of your peers or one of our employees we will not hesitate to have you dragged out of the building and be banned from ever working here or entering one of our buildings again.” It seemed Rose caught Peter’s ‘nickname’ and wasn’t fond of it. 

Suddenly Roses watch dinged. “Excuse me, your tour guides coming from you could please wait over by those chairs there's a line behind you.” 

They waited a little bit when suddenly a girl walked she looked like she was their age.  
“Hello Midtown right?” The girl asked Mr. Harrington just nodded, but Flash decided to open up his big mouth.  
“They don’t allow highschool interns and you are clearly in highschool!” Flash said sneering at the end of his sentence.

The girl just smiled and continued like nothing happened. “Now I am 17 but I’m a certified genius so I work here, Any other statements that would get you kicked out. No, good. Oh! My name's Addilyn Keener.” Peter froze; he knew that voice sounded familiar; it was Addilyn! 

“Now if you all head to the elevator-FRIDAY take them to floor 5- one of you will have to stay behind the one we normally use for tours is broken thanks to thor.” Everyone runs for the elevator except for Peter; he slowly walks, Addilyn smiles at him when the elevator closes and sighs. “Peter, what did you do to Shuri…

Peter was confused “What do you mean, I haven’t seen her in forever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it Shuri the master of pranking is back! Sorta.. not really shes not there in person.


	5. The Storms here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man  
>  Spider-man is afraid of spiders  
>  Spider-man is a proud member of the LGTBQ+ community  
>  Spider is obsessed with gummy bears  
>  Spider-man has heightened senses Spider-man doesn’t like sour things  
>  Because of these heightened senses Spider-Man can’t eat the ice cream named after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter YAY!

“Exactly!” Addilyn responded sounding exasperated. “She was here for the entire weekend, and she was even at the compound Monday! But you never talked to her so guess what!”

Peter winced not because of Shuri but because Addilyn was mad and when she's mad she's really mad, plus she hit his shoulder so..  
“So me and Shuri made a bet about.. -WELL it doesn’t matter what it was about- any way I lost and now I owed Shuri something so Shuri wanted to get back at me soo to keep my honor!”  
Peter interrupted “She threatened R2D2.0 right?”   
“Yes! Anyway so now I’m forced to be the tour guide on this stupid field trip!”  
“What did she threaten to do to R2D2.0?” Peter asked worriedly for their R2D2 Star Wars robot.  
“I can show you. Come here R2.” A little Robot came in but he was decorated with Spider-man colors (Red Blue and black) along with purple(Addylins favorite color)  
“She did not!” Peter said looking at their robot.  
“She did.” Addylin said, sighing. “Its special paint from wakanda only Shuri has the remover. Oh! Rose is calling me. I have to go get my badge, see you upstairs.”  
Peter sighs Addilyn was always frazzled; she had too many things to do, he also really didn’t need this, his shoulder was still burning. 

“Ok everyone sorry that is took me so long I had to get my badge, Rose didn’t tell you about our badge system right?” Everyone nodded. “Ok all badges get you into the cafeteria but, we have 7 types of badges, clear is for guest like people here for meetings, White is for people in tours like you guys you can enter managers rooms as long is someones in there and control the elevator, blue is for tour guides we can enter non-classified labs and are the only people who can access the avengers museum for security reason. Green is for pr they only have access to there offices and Pepper Starks office for emergencies, Red is for intern that the bge I normally have but as I said only tour guides badges have access to the avengers museum, anyway intern have access to the labs and have a gold strip if confidential access allowed, gold is for managers they have access everywhere on their floor -each manager is assigned employees and interns they each get there own floor- they also have access everywhere else including Pepper Starks office if she's in there, except they can’t go on the last 6 floor those are Tony Stark's lab and the avengers personal floor. Finally we have silver badges which are the avengers and their friends/family. Any questions?”   
Everyone was speechless, SI was more complicated than they thought.

“Great now to the avenger museum.”  
“Wait Miss Tour Guide?” Fash said clearly remembering the no bullying policy.   
“Yes Mr?” Addylin asked turning around a bright smile on her face.  
“fla-Eugene Thompson Ma’am.”  
“Thank you, What was your question Mr. Thompson?”  
“Oh do you know the high School intern?” Flash asked, and smirked at him.  
Addylin clearly noticed this and just raised her eyebrow.   
“Mr. Thompson I do know him but due to the ridiculous amount of NDA’s I just to meet him I regret to tell you that I can;t disclose any information on him.”  
“But we sign NDA’s too so I don’t see why you can’t tell me.” Flash said snarkily.  
“Well Mr. Thompson I’m afraid I can’t tell you anything.” Addylin said, getting annoyed.  
Mr. Harrington sighed he wished that the teachers at the school could expel Eugene but his Mom was the main donor she gave the school the money to take the senior classes to collage and to have educational field trips like this.   
“My Mother is Rosie Thompson she donates her supplies here so unless you don’t want any more donations I suggest you tell me who the intern is right now!”  
Adylia just smirked turning around and motioning for them to follow her.   
“Now this is the Avengers Museum, everything in here doesn’t work and feel free to look around you can take pictures in here.”   
“Peter there's a spider-man display!” Ned exclaimed running to a glass case at the back of the room. 

Spider-man  
Spider-man is afraid of spiders  
Spider-man is a proud member of the LGTBQ+ community  
Spider is obsessed with gummy bears  
Spider-man has heightened senses Spider-man doesn’t like sour things  
Because of these heightened senses Spider-Man can’t eat the ice cream named after him.

Peter smiled and made a mental note to talk to Mr. stark about the display. He went to move forward when suddenly his shoulder began to burn even more and his head began to feel really warm. Peter rushed to the bathroom and turned on his phone. “Karen, what wrong?”  
It seems that your shoulder is now badly infected, you got the bullet out but the infection had already started by the time your healing began working. The lack of sleep, and food doesn’t help either. KAREN said calmly, Peter could swear he heard scolding at the end of her sentence.   
Peter. FRIDAY spoke up. Your shoulder infection has caused you to get a high fever at 100°F, because of this I have notified Mr. Stark.  
3 minutes ago

Tony Stark was bored. Pepper had made a rule where he had to go to all the project meetings which he was fine with most of the employees had great ideas, except for one, a blanket that people wear, honestly it would have been a good idea if it was an original idea. Currently he was in a board meeting when FRIDAY called him.   
Boss you’re needed in the hall. “Well gentlemen I’m afraid I have to go. We'll continue this tomorrow all right.” Tony said as he walked out the room.  
Sir I suggest you head to the Avengers common room Ms. Romanoff has asked for you.   
“What's up Triple Imposter.” Tony called out as he entered the room.   
“Peters here..” Natasha said calmly without glancing up from the computer.   
“What! Are you serious he’s supposed to be in school, wait till he gets home I’m going to get Cap to lecture him.” Tony said fuming  
“Tony! Tony! Its fine he has a field trip here. Friday didn’t alert you he was in the building because I hacked because Peter was worried you would embarrass him but if he was injured, FRIDAY would tell me.”  
“He’s injured isn’t he..” Tony said feeling a headache coming.  
“Yes, yes he is, he has and infection in his shoulder I can go get him you call Dr. Cho..” Natasha said turing to go before tony stopped her.  
“FRIDAY call Dr. Cho I’m going with Natasha.” Tony said walking with her to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be short, but after I finish this story I'm doing another story that exists in the same universe, its set right after what happens in the last chapter.


	6. The end sorta

Peter winced as he jogged back to the group his shoulder was still burning and he leaned a little on Ned for support. Addylin sighed Peter had left the group again and was gone from the group when he finally got back he was wincing and was leaning against his friend Ned, he looked visibly exhausted. Then she looked down and saw that FRIDAY had texted her saying that Ms. Romanoff and Tony Stark would be coming to get him due to a medical emergency.  
The class was walking to Mr. Slater engineering lab, when someone exclaimed “Look! It's Tony Stark!” Everybody looked up including Peter.  
Peter blinked, what? Was Mr. Stark here, then he remembered his injury and everything. Then he felt a steady hand on his shoulder leading him to an elevator.  
Natasha stayed behind and surveyed the kids. “Now Tony is taking Peter to work on his internship, I take it that ok with you Mr. Harrington, but everything you just saw is under section four clause two of your NDA. I expect you to abide by those rules. With that Natasha calmly walked out of the room.  
“I can’t believe Tony Stark came and got Peter Parker.”  
“I can’t believe Peter knows the Avengers.”  
“I think Peters is really smart!”  
“Yeah it kinda makes sense that he would know the avengers, I heard some of them hang out around SI a lot.”  
“Oh come on Abe you know they hang out around here and you didn’t tell us!”  
“Well yeah I didn’t think we would actually like to see one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was shorter then I expected but hey...... Anyway I'm doing a story where all the avengers take care of Peter during his infection. Its not up yet but it will be up in at least a month hope you enjoys and please comment.


End file.
